


with grace in your heart

by dollsome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana (nearly) dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with grace in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the season 4 finale

she tries to stay upright -- for so long she has been trying -- but everyone must fall sooner or later. she has always known that. she had only wanted to take them with her. with her -- here she is, at her ending, and they aren't. in spite of everything, she always thought--  
  
she stumbles. she thinks of  
  
  
  
  
"Gwen," Morgana says, holding back her laughter, putting on her most serious of expressions, "I really must insist upon it."  
  
"Oh no you mustn't," Gwen says, swatting her away fondly. "I'm marrying the king in the great hall, not a farmer out in a field! I doubt all the nobles and courtiers will be impressed by Arthur marrying a peasant girl with flowers in her hair."  
  
"Every single one of them should count their blessings every day," Morgana insists, tugging gently on a curl, "being lucky enough to breathe the same air as that peasant girl with flowers in her hair."  
  
"Morgana, I _can't_!" Gwen protests, laughing, as Morgana places the daisy crown atop her head with great ceremony.  
  
"Out there, he will crown you properly, Queen Guinevere," Morgana pronounces. "But always remember you were mine first."  
  
"I could never forget," Gwen answers, a soft true smile on her mouth. She presses that mouth to Morgana's, briefly and gently. "And wouldn't want to."  
  
Morgana pulls her into a hug; Gwen squeezes tight, and Morgana can practically feel the nerves and joy in her own veins.  
  
She pulls back and smiles brightly. "Are you ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be," Gwen responds, with a brave smile back.  
  
Morgana presses a kiss into Gwen's dark curls, then sets to work delicately removing the daisy crown.  
  
"Careful, don't muss it--" Gwen cautions.  
  
"I know!" Morgana says, imitating the way Gwen's voice swoops up high in anxiety. "Really, Guinevere, there's nothing to fear."  
  
" _You're_ not the one with half a lifetime's experience as a lady's maid--"  
  
  
  
  
morgana is pulled out of the warmth by a sudden painful flood in her lungs. no, no, she screams inside, but there is no stopping it.  
  
she breathes in and out.


End file.
